


mind the gap

by thiswasamistakeaaa



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Frottage, M/M, NEIL IS A VAMPIRE YALL, Sex Pollen, kind of??? not really it's a vampire bite so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiswasamistakeaaa/pseuds/thiswasamistakeaaa
Summary: “It’s a really rare - One in maybe a million? Ten million? - reaction to vampire bites. You know how mosquito bites are itchy because they leave some of their saliva in people? Same concept, except vampire bites are a lot more…” Neil stopped, looking around a bit before continuing. “It’s simple biology. How can we make humans want to get bit? Make it feel nice. Most humans have become immune to it, but I guess you’re one of the lucky few.”Of course he was. It figured that the universe would try to screw him over at every possible chance.





	mind the gap

**Author's Note:**

> *rolls into the fanbase full of super talented authors holding a bag full of vampire AU fics*
> 
> What's up this is a vampire fic so like. There's gonna be blood mentioned. 
> 
> Also there is a tiny smidge of violence! nothing major, just how Andrew kind of expresses anger like in the books. Also like vaaaague references to Andrew's past, but again nothing major.

The first bite was nothing like how Andrew expected at all.

He knew it would sting as Neil’s fangs pierced his skin, that his blood would spill thick and dark into Neil’s mouth, but he had not anticipated just how much it would feel. His heart drummed in his chest, his skin danced and tingled and sang with the sheer sensation - pleasure? - that was radiating from his neck. Andrew could not help but tilt his head back, a sign of deference he would never once allow, and he was weak weak weak. He felt his hand go up into Neil’s hair, his fingers running through red curls, everything so _red_ and _good_ and--

It was too much. He should have never entertained the idea of helping Neil in the first place.

“Stop,” he said, and like that, it was all over. Neil immediately pulled back, his face drawn up in that stupid look he got when he was “worried about Andrew”.

Stupid fucking martyr. Stupid fucking liar.

“Did I take too much? Thought you would tap me or something when it was getting-”

“What the fuck did you do to me?” He couldn’t take Neil’s incessant mouth right now, biting or talking. Neil stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes taking in Andrew’s furious form. Smooth lines had returned to rigid stone, mask of apathy slipping back into place.

“I said, what did you do to me? Did my blood clog your throat up so you can’t speak?” he spit. In one swift move, he braced his arm against Neil’s chest and rammed him into the wall. Rage was making up for all the blood he had lost. Neil sputtered as the air slammed out of his lungs. Andrew grabbed his wrists and held them tight against the wall.

It took a full minute of Andrew’s cold stare until realization flickered through Neil’s face.

“Did… Did it feel good?” His grip on Neil tightened. “Fuck,” he said, coughing out some semblance of a laugh. “I didn’t expect this at all.”

His grip turned vicious. He watched as Neil bit back a wince of pain.

“Talk.”

“It’s a really rare - One in maybe a million? Ten million? - reaction to vampire bites. You know how mosquito bites are itchy because they leave some of their saliva in people? Same concept, except vampire bites are a lot more…” He stopped, looking around a bit before continuing. “It’s simple biology. How can we make humans want to get bit? Make it feel nice. Most humans have become immune to it, but I guess you’re one of the lucky few.”

  
Of course he was. It figured that the universe would try to screw him over at every possible chance.  
  
“And you didn’t tell me about this.” It was a statement, a cold declaration of fact.

“I didn’t think it would come up,” Neil said. Andrew relaxed his grip and let go, but Neil stayed still as if his hands were still holding him there. “I swear I wasn’t trying to do anything you didn’t want.”

“‘Trying’ doesn’t matter. You still did.” He turned away. “Get the fuck out.”

Neil said nothing as he left. He was careful not to let the door slam on his way out.

 

* * *

 

Neil seemed to hover around him for the weeks after that night. He didn’t approach Andrew, didn’t talk about him, and didn’t even think of trying to feed again. Andrew, in turn, kept his distance as well.

Still, he could see the toll it was taking on Neil, and even though he was loathe to admit, he couldn’t shake the feeling that he was breaking his deal with Neil by shoving him away. How was he supposed to protect Neil from his own stupidity without being there to pull him away from a fight?

It didn’t help that every time he saw Neil, a flurry of something would start up in him.

They had hooked up before -- a steady hand, Neil’s heavy breathing filling the still night air -- but this was different. He was always in control, always the one giving, and this had knocked him off the tightrope they had been carefully crossing. He was falling all the way down, and he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to get back out.

The ache only grew worse with each passing day. Without the drugs fucking up his system, it seemed like his body clung to any sensation that it could get its hands on.

And hell, he had gotten used to having his hands on Neil. Shit.

 

* * *

 

  
It had been exactly two weeks, four days, and twenty-two hours since that night when Andrew finally cornered Neil in his dorm. Not that he was counting. Kevin had protested Andrew’s refusal of night practice, but it only took a subtle graze of his armbands to shut him up.  
  
Neil didn’t exactly look nervous, but he definitely seemed uncomfortable. His eyes darted to the door and window, as if he were ready to bail ship at any moment. Knowing him, he probably was. Andrew ignored him, settling for walking into the kitchen to find something to drink. Neil’s gaze was heavy on his back.

He grabbed a bottle of vodka from the freezer and a shot glass from the cabinet, turned around suddenly, and knocked one back. It was a dumb, reckless move, but Andrew couldn’t make himself care. Neil’s eyes slid down from his mouth and lingered on his throat. Andrew rolled his eyes. The glass clinked on the counter.

“Staring.”

Andrew was a fucking hypocrite. He couldn’t stop himself from taking all of Neil in, his skin paler and eyes even icier than usual. He had assumed that Neil would go back to feeding on whatever animals he could find like before, but from his appearance, that didn’t seem to be the case. He looked tired. He looked hungry.

“Andrew,” he whispered, breathless. Neil was itching to move, to talk, to do anything. He was so tense he almost shook under the force of the sheer willpower he was mustering up to keep himself still. Andrew set the bottle down on the counter before leaning back against the wall.

“Kevin probably wouldn’t want his precious vodka sitting out in the open,” Neil said.

“Fuck Kevin.”

“I don’t understand what you want.”

  
“I’ve told you once, I’ll tell you a million times: I don’t want anything.” Andrew’s glare was sharp.

Neil mulled that over a bit. Then he took a careful step forward. When Andrew didn’t react, he continued slowly moving toward Andrew until they were a tile away from each other. The air between them felt electric, Neil’s stressed posture the complete opposite of Andrew’s relaxed stance.

Neil broke their eye contact to stare at the ground. “I didn’t -”

“I know you weren’t trying anything and that you’re,” he drew his voice up, mocking, “‘sorry’. But that doesn’t mean you have to be an idiot about it,” Andrew said. Neil looked back at Andrew quickly, his face twisted up. “I’m not blind, Neil. You haven’t been feeding.”

“I -” He stopped. “No, I haven’t.”

Andrew has never said he was a rational man. He stepped closer to Neil until they were a breath away. Neil looked like he was vibrating out of his skin.

Then he tilted his head back a bit, and Neil stilled.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” And that was that. Neil’s eyes glazed over as he bent down to reach Andrew’s neck. His hands hovered awkwardly near his sides, so Andrew quickly grabbed them and set them on his shoulders. “Don’t move them,” he murmured into Neil’s shoulder.

The shock of Neil’s bite was just as sharp as before. Andrew fell back a bit and gripped the counter, his knuckles white against the cheap linoleum. He gasped out, “Fuck,” before a low, “Yes or no?” and at Neil’s excited hum, he moved one hand to hold Neil’s neck. A neck for a neck, poetic in its own way.  
  
The rush of endorphins washed away any lingering wariness in Andrew’s mind. All he could think about was how good Neil felt against him, how good Neil looked, how good everything was. But even as he watched Neil intensely lap up the blood oozing from his neck, no doubt satisfying some savage bloodlust, his hands never moved. They stayed gingerly holding his shoulders, albeit holding a bit harder than they were before. And fuck, if that wasn’t a rush in of itself.

Eventually he pushed Neil away and clamped a hand on his neck, only to find it wasn’t bleeding anymore. Stupid vampire magic bullshit. Neil had his head down, panting like he had just run a marathon. Andrew would have almost laughed at him if it weren’t for the fact that he was in the same boat. His pupils were blown wide, hair mussed, breath coming out in a facade of evenness that strained against his lungs.

Neil’s lips were stained by the dark blood -- _his_ blood -- that dripped down to his chin. He mindlessly wiped his sleeve against his mouth, only to realize his mistake and cringe. Andrew rolled his eyes and drew Neil into a crushing kiss.

Andrew’s heart jumped in his chest at the feeling of how right and wrong this all felt. He couldn’t tell how much of this was himself and how much was from Neil’s bite, but he knew one thing: He was falling deeper and deeper with every passing second.

Neil paused momentarily to strip off the stained hoodie before Andrew pressed Neil against the kitchen counter, slotting a leg between Neil’s thighs. Neil seemed to startle a bit at the brush of Andrew’s bulge against his leg, only to melt as Andrew slid his hand under Neil’s shirt. Though Neil wasn’t practiced, he definitely made up for it in enthusiasm. He shivered at the sensation of Andrew’s calloused hands sweeping across his scarred torso, biting back a groan as Andrew began to rub his jean-clad knee against his hard dick. The layers of clothing made it all the more unbearable.

Andrew kept the pace as slow as possible to torture Neil. Neil was huffing, hips rutting up to reach that sweet, sweet friction that he craved. It wasn’t exactly payback for fucking with Andrew’s hormones, but it was something close. Andrew’s cock strained against his jeans, heat coiling inside him more and more with every graze of Neil’s hips.

Finally, he ran his hand down the hairs leading into Neil’s sweatpants and Neil choked out something that sounded like ‘yes’ repeatedly. He slipped his hand under the waistband, only having to stroke a few times before Neil was lurching forward, face hidden in Andrew’s shoulder as he let out a quiet moan. Andrew ran his fingers through Neil’s hair as he tried to regain control of his breathing.

Usually Andrew would leave as soon as they were done, but his body was still drinking in every touch he got from Neil, and he suspected it would be a while until it stopped. He carefully stepped back a bit to maintain a gap between his hips and Neil’s.

When Neil finally seemed like he could stand on his own, Andrew took another step back. He wiped his hand against Neil’s discarded hoodie, praying that no one would question him if he brought a cum-stained, bloody, bright orange hoodie in their tiny laundry room, and leaned against the wall again.

“Fuck,” Neil said, “that was so intense.”

“Really. Which one of us just got drained of all their blood?”

“And which one of us just got the ultimate dinner and a show? Anyway, you’d be dead if I drank all of you,” Neil said. Neil smirked a bit, fangs gleaming, and Andrew couldn’t help but compare this Neil to the terrified boy he had met last fall.

“Hasn’t stopped me so far,” Andrew said.

Andrew’s mind was still a swirl of hormones and adrenaline. Distantly, he thought about how Bee had been trying to get him out of his comfort zone, but he didn’t think this was something he could casually mention in a session. _Oh yeah, that kid that joined our team? He’s actually a secret vampire and I’m letting him drink my blood even though it makes me horny as fuck. How’s that for progress?_

Neil was laughing breathlessly into the air above them. “Your heart is beating so fucking fast, Andrew.”

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo that was the first time I've written sex before let's gooooo
> 
> hope you enjoyed! there is a supreme lack of vamp au in tfc which is a travesty given 1. Neil has bright unnatural eyes and 2. Andrew likes neck kisses. the opportunities are being SQUANDERED


End file.
